Everyday Moments
by Dozen and One Stars
Summary: Traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin learned everything she needed to know and more. Cute little moments captured in a hundred words. Drabbles on the fatherdaughter relationship that is Rin and Sesshomaru.
1. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This applies to all chapter.

x

The Hunt

x

x

x

Rin crouched low in the tall grass. Bent down like this you couldn't even see the top of her head. She kept her breath shallow as to not alert her prey. She barley trusted herself to blink as he moved closer to her hiding spot.

She stuck her tongue out in concentration.

Just a little closer….

The small girl leapt from her spot. Her prey let out a squawk of surprise as she successfully tackled him to the ground. Pinning him there with her knees she relished her small victory. "I caught you Master Jaken!"

Sesshomaru had taught her well.

x

x

x

x


	2. Tradition

x

Tradition

x

x

x

"Lord Sesshomaru, where do babies come from? "

It was an innocent little question that the Lord of The Western Lands had hoped to avoid for another few years. But you know what they say there's no time like the present. Patting his knee he waited until Rin had seated herself before facing the question like a demon.

Rin listened intently to every word her Lord was saying. When he finished explaining she looked up at him with a confused tilt of her head. "But where do the stork demons get the babies?"

What could he say? He was a traditionalist.

x

x

x

x


	3. OneTwoThree

x

One Two Three

x

x

x

Rin stared at her feet in concentration. This was a lot harder than she had originally thought but Lord Sesshomaru told her that every lady had to learn so she renewed her efforts.

Accidentally stepping on her Lord's pant leg she crashed into his hip. She rubbed her aching nose as she bowed low. "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru!"

He simply stared at her for a moment before moving her so she was standing on his feet. Grasping her hands once more he looked her in the eye. "Now pay attention."

She smiled. Learning to waltz was easier standing on his feet.

x

x

x

x

This is easily my favorite drabble. I was inspired to write this at an anniversary party that was being thrown. My Grandpa was teaching me to dance and afterwards I was thinking how cute and nice it would be if Rin would learn. I got the standing on his feet because my really young cousins like to do that with their dads.

x

x


	4. His Hands

x

His Hands

x

x

x

Rin never could remember much about her father. She recalled that he was nice, tall, and loved to laugh. But no matter haw hard she tried, and she did try, she couldn't think of detail. His face was always blurred and his voice was a low mummer.

Though she distinctly remembered his hand, usually after she had a bad dream.

They were rough and had all sorts of scratches on them but they were always gentle with her. They were big, warm and always made her feel safe. Thinking about it Lord Sesshomaru's hands were very similar to her father's.

x

x

x

x


	5. Just Out of Reach

x

Just Out of Reach

x

x

x

A small movement caught Sesshomaru's eye. Ignoring it he kept walking. There it was again. This time he glanced at the source. Good thing Jaken had gone ahead. He could only handle one annoyance at a time.

When the movement had disrupted his vision for the third time he decided to do something about it. "Rin, come here."

She obediently stood before him and didn't protest when he turned her so she faced forward. Her shoulders gave a light twitch every so often. Mindful of his claws he scratched the small spot between her shoulders.

Foolish humans and their unreachable itch.

x

x

x

x


	6. Of Orange Checkers and Green Circles

x

Of Orange Checkers and Green Circles

x

x

x

It was bound to happen sooner or later. It really was nothing short of a miracle that the thing had lasted as long as it had considering all the traveling they did. Well that and Rin wasn't exactly the mellow type.

So it wasn't a great shock that on one of their trips through the woods her dress had snagged on a low hanging branch and made a not so small rip. In fact the tear was so long that you could see her entire leg when she walked.

Where was the great Lord Sesshomaru supposed to find another kimono?

x

x

x

x


	7. Alone

x

Alone

x

x

x

Rin sat happily in a field of grass weaving a crown of flowers by herself. Earlier that morning Lord Sesshomaru had taken Master Jaken and Ah Un out for some important business.

Whenever he left she noticed that he never promises that he'll return or when he will. If he really wanted to she supposed he could leave her behind. Simply walk away and never return.

A noise caused Rin to look up from her handiwork. A huge grin spread across her face as she recognized her Lord and other traveling companions

But for some reason Rin didn't think he would.

x

x

x

x


	8. Just Keep Swimming

x

Just Keep Swimming

x

x

x

Sesshomaru watched Rin out of the corner of his eye from his spot. She was currently playing on a log that acted like a bridge over a pond with Jaken following at a slower pace. On a moment of clumsiness her foot slipped and in an attempt to balance herself she grabbed onto Jaken's staff making them both fall into the water.

Jaken was the first to come up and he dragged himself out grumbling about annoying humans. When Rin resurfaced she laughed and swam about.

The Lord of the West closed his eyes and made himself comfortable.

Rin doggy paddled.

x

x

x

x


	9. When Life Gives You Lemons

x

When Life Gives You Lemons...

x

x

x

Sesshomaru had always though that humans were strange. Females were confusing and exhausting. Children had always been a mystery.

Now he had all three. A little human girl who was residing in a lemon tree last time he checked.

Opening his eyes he found Rin had picked, cut, and was currently taking a large bite into the yellow fruit.

He watched her facial expressions as she stuck her tongue out as if that would help. She then climbed down and walked over to the nearby lime tree where she repeated the process.

Rin was in a class all her own.

x

x

x

x

This was inspired by my younger brother. He wondered what a lemon tasted like so he took a bite. Made a very disgusted yet equally humorous face before announcing, "I wonder what a lime tastes like?"

x

x


	10. Right Into A Tree

x

Right Into A Tree

x

x

x

Humans confused Sesshomaru, though he would never admit it. They breed more than necessary, killed without reason, and when panicked ran about like chickens with their heads cut off.

Though Rin was different she was still quite odd herself.

Looking up he saw her throwing a ball they had found to Jaken. When he threw the ball back it went farther than expected. Running Rin didn't notice the tree until she ran into it.

Landing on her backside her face held a dazed look for a moment before she laughed and ran after the still rolling ball.

Quite odd indeed.

x

x

x

x

Once again inspired by my brother. Except that he ran into a car that was parked in our driveway instead of a tree. Don't worry though he's fine. A little sore and embarrassed but fine. He seems to be a little off his game lately.

x

x


	11. Big Green Eyes

x

Big Green Eyes

x

x

x

Sesshoumaru stared at the dispictable thing with all the hate and annoyance he could muster. It was staring at him with wide innocent unblinking eyes.

He blinked. It let out a little yawn.

He glared. It tilted it's head curiously.

Rin held the relentless thing out at him. "You hold him Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The demon lord pick the evil thing up by the nape of it's neck and lifted it until they were at eye level. It licked his nose. He growled.

Rin clapped and laughed. "She likes you Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Who ever said that cats and dogs can't get along?

x

x

x

x


	12. Once Upon A Time

x

Once Upon A Time

x

x

x

In her hands Rin held a book. Not a scroll but a book. Opening it she stared at the beautiful pictures and looked at the words.

Though she regretfully had to stop to take care of 'business' but she returned quickly.

Sesshoumaru found her sitting quietly in the grass completely oblivious that he had even arrived.

"What are you doing, Rin?"

The small girl jumped at the noise but smiled when she saw him. "I'm reading Lord Sesshoumaru."

He looked over her shoulder. Reaching out he carefully took the book and turned it so that it was right side up.

x

x

x

x


	13. Monkey See, Monkey Do

x

Monkey See, Monkey Do

x

x

x

Sesshomaru knew next to nothing about children. More importantly he didn't know that children tend to pick up little habits from the people they spend most of their time around. Particularly if they are with that person constantly.

So it came as quite the shock to see his infamous killing stare on the face of his sweet little Rin.

He looked her in the eye with his own glare. "No."

"Yes." Her expression become more like his with every passing moment.

His scowl shifted to the object of their arguement. That cat was becoming more trouble than it was worth.

x

x

x

x

A companion piece to 'Big Green Eyes' that I couldn't resist wrting. For _premiearachange_ who wanted to know what happened to the cat. Will probaly have one more relating piece to conclude.

PS: If you didn't understand this one they are argueing whether or not Rin can keep the cat.

x

x


	14. Cold Feet

x

Cold Feet

x

x

x

Doing something impulsively was not Sesshomaru's way of doing things. That was reserved for his idiotic half-brother. In fact taking Rin under his wing was his only impulsive act.

He knew the basic needs of a child: food, water, sleep, and those sorts of things. He just skimmed over the details.

He had found Rin in the summer so the though of shoes had not occurred. Now it was winter and the fact that Rin had her feet buried into Ah Un's fur was a sign that she needed some.

Where does one find shoes for such a small girl?

x

x

x

x


	15. An Unexpected Problem

x

An Unexpected Problem

x

x

x

Sesshomaru stopped walking. What was that noise? He heard it again and again. It sounded close by. Turning around he found that the odd sound was coming from Rin, who had her hands covering her mouth. Watching her intently it wasn't long before she did it again and convulsed slightly as she did it again.

What on earth was she up to? Was it a new game? Whatever it was she could play it later. Right now that little sound was getting on his nerves. "Rin. Stop it."

"I can-hic-t." She looked at him pleadingly. "What-hic- what's wrong with me?"

x

x

x

x

... To be continued

x


	16. A Spoonful Of Honey

x

A Spoonful of Honey

x

x

x

Sesshomaru looked at the spoon the girl that hung around his idiot of a half brother had given him. She had said that Rin had something called hickups and that they were perfectly normal. She also said they would go away on their own but there were rumors on how to cure them such as eating a spoonful of honey or scaring her. He decided to try the honey first.

Rin diligently swallowed it all.

He stared at her. "Are they gone?"

"N-hic-o." She glanced over at the empty spoon with hopeful eyes. "Maybe I should e-hic-eat some more honey."

x

x

x

x


	17. Scared Silly

x

Scared Silly

x

x

x

Jaken waited patiently in his tree. His Lord's order was vague only ordering him to scare the annoying noisy whelp. Well, those weren't his exact words but his mission was the same.

So he waited patiently until she was within a reasonable distance before leaping towards the small girl. "Aghhh!"

He face-planted on ground with a dull thud.

Rin was confused as she squatted down next to her green guardian. "Have you go-hic-gone crazy lord Jaken?"

The toad demon just let out a deep sigh that was muffled by the dirt road. 'I only do this for you Lord Sesshoumaru.'

x

x

x

x


	18. Terrified to Tears

x

Terrified to Tears

x

x

x

Sesshoumaru's eyes were colder than usual as he held his charge with his only arm. Her face buried in his shoulder as she alternated between sobs and hiccups. It seemed that while he was gone with Ah Un a pack of wolves had caught her scent and had attacked.

Though Jaken managed to hold them off there were just too many for him to handle alone. Sesshoumaru had arrived just in time, scaring the rest away with a menacing glare.

He then gently scooped up the trembling girl. Offering her the protection of his presence. Something she gladly latched onto.

x

x

x

x


	19. Bless You

x

Bless You

x

x

x

The Lord of the Western Lands twitched his nose in mild irritation. Ever so subtly he did it again. He could feel something building up and it was starting to wear thin on his patience. The feeling was getting stronger. His eyes were starting to close on their own. It was almost here. "Achoo."

Ah Un shifted their eyes over to their master for a moment before returning to their leisurely duty of watching over the little human girl. Rin looked up from where she was picking a colorful assortment of wildflowers a few feet away. "Bless you, Lord Sesshomaru."

x

x

x

x


	20. Token of Ill Will

x

Token of Ill Will

x

x

x

The Lord of the West regarded Rin with a nod, which she smiled at and then went back to picking her flowers. His hand rubbed his nose and his eyes narrowed slightly. What an undignified and utterly human trait. He had thought he was beyond such things as sneezes but it seemed he had been mistaken and while he didn't know what that 'bless you' meant but he did know one thing. Someone was speaking ill of him and he had good idea who, a certain waste of space sibling of his.

Time to pay his 'dear' brother a visit.

x

x

x

x

A dedication to Candelabra, whose off handed comment inspired this particular little drabble. This one is for you.

x

x


	21. Just An Innocent Question

-

Just An Innocent Question

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder to watch Rin shuffling sadly along the path behind him. His eyes narrowed. She had been like this since they had visited that idiotic half-brother of his, refusing to meet his eyes and even going so far as to be completely silent.

The scent of her sadness and nervousness was rolling off her tiny form and making his nose burn and his stomach churn in a rather unpleasant way. He stopped and bent down. "Rin, look at me."

She stared dutifully at her feet.

"Rin."

She stared up at him. "Why do you hate him?"

-

-

-

-


	22. Distress of a Little Girl

-

Distress of a Little Girl

-

-

-

The Lord of the West stood up so that he was towering over his small charge. "He is nothing but a worthless half-breed that does not deserve our father's sword. He is a disgrace to our family name."

Much to his chagrin this just seemed to make her sadder.

Her eyes were beginning to well with unshed tears and her breathing was becoming shallow as her tiny hands balled into little fists. Sesshoumaru looked her in the eye. "Do not cry, Rin. That mutt does not deserve tears shed for him."

Rin didn't seem to agree as her tears fell.

-

-

-

-


	23. Weeping Willow

-

Weeping Willow

-

-

-

Rin's tiny hands were balled into fists that rubbed at her tightly shut eyes. Her face was red and tears streamed down her cheeks in rivulets. Her nose was starting to run and she was sobbing in big gasping breaths.

Not knowing what to do but much too uncomfortable to just do nothing Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could think of, he picked her up with his arm and simply held her there.

With the new position in place Rin threw her arms around her Lord's neck. "Y-you have t-to get alon-ong! Your-r f-family and f-family loves each o-other!"

-

-

-

-


	24. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

x

Blood Is Thicker Than Water

x

x

x

Inuyasha had his sword drawn and teeth bared before Sesshoumaru's feet ever touched the ground. With his muscles tensed and his senses focused he was ready for anything his elder half-brother decided to throw at him. Anything.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward and glanced at his young charge. She gave him an insisting look and waved at him to continue. Then with all the diplomatic poise he was raised with, he spoke. "I do not hate you... little brother. I dislike you greatly but I do not hate you."

Anything but that.

The little girl's face broke into a grin.

x

x

x

x


	25. When Hell Froze Over

x

When Hell Froze Over

x

x

x

_What the hell? _

Inuyasha watched his elder brother turn his back on him and start to walk away. The whelp gave have a big smile and a wave before running after him, grabbing one of his hands with her own tiny one.

The half demon was confused and frustrated with the situation. Sesshoumaru got as close as he was going to get to being tolerant of him. He hadn't attempted any act of death to his being. Not to mention the fact that he was allowing a human girl to cling to him like a puppy.

Hell had frozen over.

x

x

x

x


	26. Priceless

x

Priceless

x

x

x

As Sesshoumaru walked at a steady pace along side Ah Un he couldn't help but feel rather satisfied with himself. He had glanced behind him to take a final glance at his dear half-brother while he and Rin were taking their leave.

He had to admit the look of complete confusion on his face had almost been worth what he has said.

Now he glanced at the sound asleep human girl on the double-headed dragon's back.

The grin of her face and the proud look in her eyes as she had trotted along beside him had defiantly been worth it.

x

x

x

x


	27. To Catch A Cold

x

To Catch A Cold

x

x

x

Rin had caught a cold. Something he knew was perfectly common for humans but still should not be taken lightly. Thus, the Western Lord decided it safest to carry her. She had been surprisingly quiet, sleeping most of the day away.

Which is why, he noticed when she made a sharp intake of breath and her whole body tensed. Suddenly her head buried into his fur clad should, letting out a sneeze that sounded much too loud to be coming from such a small girl. He was going to just ignore the little outburst until her heard her speak.

"Ewww..."

x

x

x

x


	28. Interruptions of the Disgusting Nature

x

Interruptions of the Disgusting Nature

x

x

x

The great Lord Sesshoumaru sat regally on a rock on the shore of a small babbling brook. As he carefully washed away all signs that anything had come out of Rin's nose and landed on him, said girl was getting a rather loud lecture from a certain green toad. Then, just as suddenly as before, a large sneeze escaped her.

"Achoo!"

Jaken was silenced, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth twisted downward in a fierce frown.

She sniffled as she wiped her running nose with her sleeve. "Sorry Master Jaken."

Neither noticed the slight upturn of their Lord's lips.

x

x

x

x


End file.
